elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Races (Oblivion)
Race is a classification used to categorize beings with similar phenotypical traits. Some races are more similar than others, while some are vastly different. Each race falls into three different subcategories: human, mer, and Beastfolk. Of all the races in , there are ten playable races open to the Hero of Kvatch, the game's protagonist. Most Characters fall into one of these races. Dremora are abundant in Oblivion, although almost entirely hostile. Several extinct races are mentioned in Oblivion's lore. Comparisons with other games There have been 10 playable races in every Elder Scrolls game except and , where Imperials and Orcs were not a playable race. Because Oblivion is partially set in the realms of Oblivion, more Dremora are encountered than in previous titles, where they are merely summoned by Conjuration magic. Oblivion is also the first title to depict female Dremora. Impact on character creation Upon selecting a race, certain bonuses and impediments are immediately counted toward the Hero's attributes and skills. For example, Mer, or elves, excel at magic while Nords, Redguards, and Orsimer excel at combat-oriented abilities. Each race is better suited for a different class, although Oblivion allows for enough customization to make any race work with any class, depending on player preference. Baurus, in the Imperial City Sewers, offers his opinion of the player's class depending on their race and the skills used during the tutorial. Playable races Tamriel is the home of all the ten main races, each occupying a different portion of the continent. The races are: *Altmer (High Elf) – Natives of Summerset Isles *Argonian – Natives of Black Marsh *Bosmer (Wood Elf) - Natives of Valenwood *Breton – Natives of High Rock *Dunmer (Dark Elf) – Natives of Morrowind *Imperial – Natives of Cyrodiil *Khajiit – Natives of Elsweyr *Nord – Natives of Skyrim *Orsimer (Orc) – Natives of High Rock and Orsinium *Redguard – Natives of Hammerfell Race attribute modifiers *All attributes have a base of 40, except for luck, for which all races have 50 Race skill bonuses Non-playable races Some of the races that inhabit the world of Nirn and Tamriel, but are not playable or included as NPCs in are: *Aedra and Daedra – although not races per se, they are divine beings beyond mortal classification and are often the subject of worshiped *Ayleid (Heartland High Elves/Wild Elves) – The once predominant, now extinct, ancient race of Cyrodiil who left many ruins across the province *Imga (Ape-Men) – A race of apelike beastfolk native to Valenwood *Maormer (Tropical Elf) – Mer native to the continent of Pyandonea with an affinity for the oceans and seas *Sload – Slug-like beings who are naturally skilled in magic, particularly necromancy *Tsaesci – Vampiric serpents and/or humans native to the continent of Akavir Some of the ancient races of the Tamriel, most of whom have disappeared, include: *Chimer – The first native people of Morrowind before being cursed by Azura to become the Dunmer *Dwemer (Dwarves) – An ancient elven race renowned for their engineering and craftsmanship prior to their mysterious disappearance *Falmer (Snow Elf) – The native elven people of Skyrim prior to their genocide who were forced underground, becoming decrepit and sinister *Nedes – Predecessors of the Nord, Imperials, and Bretons Recognizing races The race of most NPCs in Cyrodiil can be recognized by physical appearance. However, some NPCs, especially those of Breton or Imperial ancestry, are more difficult to distinguish. PC players can identify races using console commands: Enter the console by pressing tilde (~), click on the target NPC, and type: GetIsRace {RaceID} using one of the following RaceIDs below. See also *Attributes (Oblivion) *Character Creation (Oblivion) *Classes (Oblivion) *Skills (Oblivion) *Spells (Oblivion) fr:Races (Oblivion) ru:Расы (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Races